Mega Man Xtreme Script
Script from the game Mega Man Xtreme. =Normal Mode= Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: In the year 21XX... The world has become a place where the human race coexists with Reploids. Many years ago a mysterious blue robot was found. Named Megaman X, this robot possessed a high level of intelligence. It also was able to display emotions like humans. Megaman X was a robot that people thought could never be duplicated by modern science. Even though Megaman X is a good natured robot with a kind and warm personality, he also has the power to cause a lot of destruction. Dr. Cain studied and analyzed Megaman X, and then succeeded in creating the "Reploids." However, some Reploids began to malfunction due to problems with their electronic brain. They are called "Mavericks". The Reploids who hunt them are called "Maverick Hunters." In order to help Megaman X became a Maverick Hunter. Later, a red robot was found. This robot named, "ZERO" had high attack power. When he was found, he was out of control like all the other Mavericks. The strongest Reploid, Sigma, helped to bring Zero under control. Sigma took Zero under his watch. After that, Zero never malfunctioned again and was eventually promoted to a Special A level Hunter. Soon after, Sigma rose in revolt and tried to destroy everything. And then the Mavericks kept increasing and became more powerful. But thanks to X and ZERO's work, the peace was restored over and over again. However... Scene 2: All Over Again (X appears to be having a dream of the Highway area during the first Maverick revolt.) X: ......... Where am I now...? (X begins to fight through the Highway, noticing that the enemies there are the same as they were back then.) X: This place seems familiar... Why am I here...!? (X encounters Vile in his characteristic Ride Armor.) X: Vile! Why are you... It can't be. I crushed you! Vile: ...Die! X!! (Vile charges X, who easily defeats him.) Scene 3: Enter Middy (X suddenly finds himself back at the Hunter Base and sees Zero standing a short distance away.) X: Zero, you must tell me! Tell me what's going on! Zero: X, now we see terrible confusion all over the world. Someone broke into the Mother Computer System of the Hunter Base and set its data to sabotage the world order. X: Who is doing such a thing!? I won't allow anyone to disturb the peace we have tried hard to maintain. Zero: It seems that they are... reproducing the fighting data of the past... X, your data is contained in the past data in the Mother Computer. And the one who brought you back from the data world is... (A short Reploid enters.) Middy: Hi, I'm Middy! Zero: Middy is the greatest computer genius in the world. No one can match him. He will work with us to solve this case. Middy: It's nice to meet you, X! X: Nice to meet you, too! Let's work together to restore peace. Middy: X, so... Let me explain what we should do. In order to put the past data back, we need to fix a data in the "core" of the Mother Computer. This is the core of the Mother Computer. But the way to the core is "protected." Unless you clear the protection, you can't enter the core. The guardians of the protection is the boss data of the past. Zero: To break the protection, there is no other way but to go into the computer as a data form and then crush them all. X: Zero, I'll do it! Zero: OK. I'll let you handle this. I'll stay here and clean up all the Mavericks who are committing crimes in the confusion. Don't forget that even though they are past data, they are still very strong. X, be careful! X: All right! Here we go! Middy: Good luck, X! Energy charge! Setup complete. Ready to transform! Start the Installation! (X disappears into the Mother Computer.) Scene 4: The Light Capsules (As X is fighting through Chill Penguin's stage, he comes across a strange capsule. As he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Leg Upgrade. The Upgrade will enhance your mobility on climbing the wall... This Upgrade will also allow you to crush certain blocks. Your field of activities have now been expanded. Go destroy the evil, X! (X is fighting through Storm Eagle's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. This Head Upgrade will give you the ability of the Head Crush and allow you to crush certain blocks... Don't hold back! Crush them all! (X is fighting through Flame Stag's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Body Upgrade. This Upgrade will increase your defensive ability and you'll receive less damage... Protect peace and our future! (X is fighting through Spark Mandrill's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Arm Upgrade. The Upgrade will increase the strength of your charged shots. This Upgrade will also allow you to charge any of your special weapons. Defeat the enemy there, X! (X is fighting through the second Core stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. I'll give you the Shotokan moves... "Hadou-ken" and "Shouryu-ken"! First, fully charge the energy by holding the B button. Then hold the UP button and release the B button... You'll perform the famous Shouryu-ken! If you hold the DOWN button and release the B button... You'll perform powerful Hadou-ken! Remember that you can only perform these moves when you are on the ground. Scene 5: The Deadly Three (A Reploid similar to Middy, Techno, stands in front of a computer.) Techno: I didn't expect the past data could be destroyed so easily... Huh. We would get into trouble if the computer protections are broken... We need to make a move quickly. Geemel: Kekeke! Take it easy! Let's relax and see his action from here. Techno: Geemel, you'll get hurt if you disvalue his power. Zain: Don't worry, I'll do it... I'll crush him for sure... Techno: OK. You go then. Geemel: Kekeke! Don't fail us! Scene 6: Confrontation with Zain (X fights through one of the Maverick bosses' stages and encounters Zain.) Zain: You must be X... My name is Zain! You have no chance of beating me! (X fights and defeats Zain.) Zain: I underestimated you... You got lucky... But next time your luck won't be able to save you... (Zain teleports away.) Scene 7: To the Core (X meets Dr. Cain and Middy back at the Hunter Base after defeating the four Maverick bosses.) Dr. Cain: X! Finally we've cleared all the protection! X: All right! Dr. Cain... I'm going to go to the core! Scene 8: Geemel's Vow (X encounters Zain again on his way to the core.) Zain: I've been waiting for you, X! You have no chance to win! (X eventually defeats Zain again.) Zain: I can't believe this... (Zain explodes. X is about to leave when a furious Geemel appears.) Geemel: Kyee! X, you disgust me! X: Who are you?! Geemel: My name is Geemel! How dare you defeat my buddy! I'll get you later! Remember! Scene 9: To the Core, Part 2 (X meets Dr. Cain and Middy again when he's almost reached the core.) Dr. Cain: X! Finally you can enter the core! X: All right! I'm going to go to the core! Scene 10: Old Enemy, New Struggle (X fights his way through to the core and eventually reaches the final room.) ???: Fu fu fu... I am impressed. You have done very well. X: I know your voice... (Sigma appears.) X: Sigma! So, you've been behind all of this?! Sigma: Fu fu... Your efforts are worthy... But they will end here! Ha ha ha! X! Get ready to be destroyed! (Sigma draws his beam saber and attacks X. X fights him and defeats him.) Sigma: Ha ha... Nice try! But you're just a tiny bug to me! Ha ha ha ha... (Sigma disappears again. The scene shifts to view Techno struggling at his computer.) Techno: Oh no! We've been spotted! Is there nobody who can stop him? Geemel: Darn! With this type of situation... I just run away... ! (Geemel teleports out.) Techno: Geemel! Darn! He left me behind! Scene 11: Never Give In (X returns to the Hunter Base to talk with Middy and Dr. Cain.) Dr. Cain: X, finally I've found Sigma's hiding place! You can warp from the core of the Mother Computer. X: All right! Dr. Cain, I'm going to go there now! Dr. Cain: It would seem that someone worked with Sigma and hacked the computer from there. Middy: ...You know what, X? I have something to tell you... ... No. Never mind. Good luck! (X teleports back to Sigma's fortress and sees Techno at the computer.) Techno: Darn it! I didn't notice it soon, but he's already come so close! I need to make a move quickly... (X raises a charged X-Buster.) X: No! I won't allow you! I'll crush the machine! (X fires at the computer and destroys it.) Techno: Waaaaa! (Techno suddenly collapses.) Middy: Brother! Techno: Oh... that voice sounds familiar... (Middy runs in and kneels by Techno.) X: Middy! Middy: Sob! My brother, Techno! Techno: What... am I doing here... Middy: Techno! Oh, you're waking up... Techno: I've been controlled by Sigma... Middy... it's all over with me... In order to hack the Mother Computer... I connected my own CPU directly with the computer... Middy: No! Don't say that! Techno!! Please hold on! Techno: Sigma is good at toying and controlling people's hearts. He took advantage of my heart and made me work for him... Middy: You are a genius! You don't have a weak heart. Techno: Huh, you think so? Middy... But... you don't understand..... (Middy clings to Techno's lifeless body.) Middy: Nooo! Please... Techno! Don't leave me! Techno! X: Middy, what happened? Middy: Techno is my twin brother. We share a CPU. So if he dies, I also die... (Middy falls to the ground.) Middy: X... Never give in to him! Be sure to defeat Sigma! ...... X: Middy! Hold on! I'll be back soon. Stay here! (X dashes into the next room to find Sigma.) Scene 12: The Final Battle (X finds Sigma in the next room.) Sigma: I thought you would come here. I enjoyed your performances so much... But the entertainment is over. You must fall! Get ready! X: It'll be the final battle! I'll finish you at any cost! (Sigma transforms into a large wolf-like body. X fights this form and eventually defeats it.) Sigma: Hee hee hee. I guess I will retreat for now... However... X... Don't think that this is the end! Ha ha ha...! (Sigma explodes.) Scene 13: At True Peace (X rushes back to the computer room to find Middy still lying on the floor.) X: Middy, hold on! We have to evacuate now! Middy: Uh... X... It... seems I'm done for... Thanks to you, Techno recovered his senses... Thank you, X..... (Middy dies.) X: Middy! (Scene fades out to view X talking with Zero at the Hunter Base later on.) Zero: X, our mission here is complete. ... What's up, X? Where is Middy? X: Zero... I'm sorry... I couldn't save Middy's life. Zero: ... X. It's not your fault. Middy sacrificed himself to help all of us. He helped us to defeat Sigma... Don't waste his sacrifices! X: ......... It's not true peace when the strong rule the world... and the weak are sacrificed... It is very wrong, for sure! I will fight to prevent that! Narrator: Thanks to X and ZERO's work, Sigma's ambition to take over the computer world was stopped. But the last words of Sigma make X feel unrest... "But, I won't let evil win. No matter how strong or how many enemies I must defeat, I will always fight to protect the peace." X makes this promise in his mind. Scene 14: Ending Challenge Narrator: A tip from Middy! Middy: Congratulations! You have cleared this game. Let me give you a tip as a reward for your efforts. "Hard Mode" is now available! New stages and bosses are waiting for you to challenge! You can start a game with the same equipment when you've cleared the game. So you'll be prepared even when strong enemies attack you! Make sure you remember to save your data now! Good Luck! =Hard Mode= Scene 1: All Over Again (X appears to be having a dream of the Highway area during the first Maverick revolt.) X: ......... Where am I now...? (X begins to fight through the Highway, noticing that the enemies there are the same as they were back then.) X: This place is familiar... Why am I here...!? (X encounters Vile in his characteristic Ride Armor.) X: Vile! Why are you... It can't be. I crushed you! Vile: ...Die! X!! (Vile charges X, who easily defeats him.) Scene 2: A New Threat (X suddenly finds himself back at the Hunter Base and sees Zero standing a short distance away.) X: Zero, you must tell me! What's happening! Zero: The Mother Computer, which was restored, is now not working again. X: I don't believe it! Zero: We found illegal access record in the Mother Computer... Someone must have accessed the data secretly. That person has been reproducing the fighting data of the past. In order to fix the Mother Computer we will need to fight our enemies in their data form... X: Zero, I'll do it! Zero: OK. You handle this... And I'll look into who is behind this evil plan. Be sure to watch out... X: All right! Here we go! (X disappears into the Mother Computer.) Scene 3: The Light Capsules (As X is fighting through Armored Armadillo's stage, he comes across a strange capsule. As he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install the program, ZERO SCRAMBLE: DASH! This program will allow you to call your best partner, Zero... The range of the attacks is limited but it can help you a lot if you use it wisely. Be careful about your energy... (X is fighting through Wheel Gator's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light:' Enter this capsule, X. Install the program, ZERO SCRAMBLE: RISING! This program will allow you to call your best friend and fellow soldier, ZERO... His striking power is enormous, but hard to control! Perform this on enemies in the sky. It also works on bosses! (X is fighting through Morph Moth's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install the program, ZERO SCRAMBLE: EARTH GAIZER! This program will allow you to call your best friend, Zero... You can damage enemies around you! This requires a lot of energy... Use this only in a desperate situation. (X is fighting through Magna Centipede's stage and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install the program, ZERO SCRAMBLE: FINAL! This will allow you to call a Special A level Hunter, Zero... This is the most powerful weapon and will destroy almost any enemy. Keep in mind that this requires a huge amount of energy... Use this on strong enemies that may seem impossible to defeat! Scene 4: Geemel's Vengeance (A furious Geemel stands in his hideout.) Geemel: Kekeke! Disgusting X! How could you beat me last time! I'll pay you back for that! I'm going to mess up the data in the Mother Computer! I hope have fun fixing my mess, X! Scene 5: Confrontation with Geemel (X fights through one of the Maverick bosses' stages and encounters Geemel.) Geemel: Kekeke! I've been waiting for you X! I'm going to take the time to stop you here and finish you off once and for all. (X fights and defeats Geemel.) Geemel: Kyee! This can't be! Don't think you've beat me just because you won this round! (Geemel teleports out.) Scene 6: To the Core (X meets Dr. Cain back at the Hunter Base after defeating all four Maverick bosses.) Dr. Cain: X! You've finally cleared all the protections! X: All right! I'm going to go to the core! Dr. Cain: Good luck, X! Scene 7: Geemel's Second Try (X encounters Geemel again on his way to the core.) Geemel: I've been waiting for you X! Kekeke. You seem to be having problems! I'll give you another problem to deal with! (X fights and eventually defeats Geemel again.) Geemel: Kyee! How frustrating! (Geemel explodes.) Scene 8: To the Core, Part 2 (X meets Dr. Cain again when he's almost reached the core.) Dr. Cain: X! Finally, you can enter the core! X: All right! I'm going to go to the core! Dr. Cain: X, Good luck! Scene 9: Old Enemy, New Struggle (X fights his way through to the core and eventually reaches the final room.) ???: Fu fu fu... You made it. X: Sigma! You've been behind all of this! Sigma: Didn't you think it was strange that you could defeat me with such easy attacks? You're no wiser than before, X! Now you will pay for your ignorance! (Sigma draws his beam saber and attacks X. X fights him and defeats him.) Sigma: Hahaha... No matter what you do, it'll be in vain! Hahaha... (Sigma explodes.) Scene 10: Divide and Conquer (X meets Zero back at Hunter Base.) Zero: X, it was Sigma again who was behind everything. We're going to destroy Sigma's hiding place completely. To scatter their power, we'll split up from now! X: OK, let's go! Scene 11: The Final Battle (X finds Sigma in the last room of the base.) Sigma: You're here again! We had fun last time... But playtime is over! Hahaha! Get ready to be destroyed! X: It'll be the final battle! I'll finish you at any cost! (Sigma transforms into a large wolf-like body. X fights this form and eventually defeats it.) Sigma: Why... Why do you win all the time... Where does your power come from? GuaaaAAA!! (Sigma explodes.) Scene 12: Epilogue (X and Zero meet in one room of the fortress.) Zero: We cleaned out the enemies. We can escape from here! X: All right! Let's go! Narrator: Thanks to X and Zero's work, Sigma's ambition to take over the computer world was stopped. But evil is very tough to completely stop. When evil emerges again... they'll be there to fight... For now, we can only hope that the world will give X and Zero some peace... Scene 13: To the End of the World (Sigma is seen on a computer monitor.) Sigma: Bwah ha ha ha. Your efforts are futile... I will never be defeated! As long as Mavericks exist... As long as evil exists in the minds of humans... I'll come back again and again! X, Zero... I'll pursue you to the end of the world! Bwah ha ha ha! Farewell! FOR NOW!! Bwah ha ha!! Scene 14: Ending Challenge 2 Narrator: A Challenge from Techno! Techno: Humph. You have done very well ... I didn't expect that you would defeat the Hard Mode... But do you have what it takes to complete the "Extreme Mode" which I programmed for you! This is an awesome mode containing 8 stages to clear. Keep in mind that you can't use the save data that you've cleared. There are no story sequences, as it is specialized just for battle! So, why don't you save your data here and go for it? If you have the guts... Hope to see you again... Heh heh heh... End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts